Rope
Rope is an item used for many things, such as passing terrain obstacles, completing quests, and creating certain items. It can be obtained by bringing either 15 coins or 4 balls of wool to Ned in Draynor Village, by spinning Yak hair on a spinning wheel, or by purchase at stores in places such as Keldagrim, East Ardougne (the General store just north of the zoo), Port Khazard (the eastern General store), Shantay Pass and Ape Atoll. Ropes are hard to obtain in the Grand Exchange so players may be seen buying the rope for much higher than its normal price. Rope is a common drop of muggers and outlaws. It can also be found on the ground at Karamja's general store. An unlimited supply of rope can be found in the Brine Rat Cavern, near the Skeleton Fremenniks. Some of the uses of rope include: * Entering the Lumbridge Swamp Caves * Tying up Lady Keli in the Prince Ali Rescue quest * Net trapping salamanders with the Hunter skill * Making bell pulls with the Construction skill * Entering the Kalphite Lair * Entering the God Wars Dungeon and Saradomin's Encampment from there * To ride on eagles using the Eagle transport system * Level 25 Agility shortcut between Agility Pyramid and Scabaras dungeon * Entering the Waterfall Dungeon * Getting through the Underground Pass * Used in the Spirits of the Elid quest * Putting the unfinished Rod of Ivandis in the well during and after In Aid of the Myreque * Getting underground using the winch in The Digsite Quest * To go around the guard on the way to the Mountain Camp during Mountain Daughter * Completing a Mithril grapple bolt * Repairing the net in the Fishing Trawler activity. Trivia * Ned leads to you believe that he makes rope from wool. During The Fremennik Isles quest, however, you discover that Ned trades with the Fremennik in Neitiznot, exchange the wool he receives for rope. The Fremennik are amused that you would believe sturdy rope could be made from something as flimsy as wool rather than tough yak hair. * After The Fremennik Isles quest, if you buy a rope from Ned your character will notice that it smells strange, and if you finish through the dialogue, Ned will give you a second rope for free, as a payment for your silence. * The level 6 muggers in the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon are a relatively convenient and easy way to get rope drops, for players unwilling to purchase rope, as are those in the Stronghold of Player Safety underneath the classroom just north of the Barbarian Village. * Rope is used with terrain in at least three different ways: ** Permanently placing the rope on the terrain. The rope simply remains there, allowing you to always pass the obstacle. The one used to enter the A Soul's Bane rift is one such example. ** Placing the rope on the terrain and losing it after limited use. For example, a rope is required to enter the Kalphite Lair and previously remained at the entrance only for as long as you were in lair. If you left the lair (whether by climbing up the rope or by teleport), the rope disappeared. This required you to bring a new rope each time that you visited the lair (two ropes if you wished to reach the queen's chamber). However, Jagex has since made both ropes in the Kalphite Lair permanent. ** Placing the rope on the terrain and getting it back after passing the obstacle. It automatically returns to inventory when you get past the obstacle. Rope can be used for the minigame Fishing Trawler where it allows players to fix the net Category:Tools Category:Items